Software logistics (“SL”) provides users with tools and processes to manage business process system landscape throughout the lifecycle of software. The lifecycle of software can include initial implementation of an application, transport of changes, and/or maintenance and/or upgrade of systems. As part of software logistics, at regular intervals in the system landscape, new building blocks and systems can be added to an existing landscape or even constructing a totally new landscape. Further, to keep system landscape running optimally, SL can provide updates to systems by providing various tools that can obtain and automatically implement various packages. SL can further assist with planning and preparing upgrades and minimize downtime.
Each SL process can be associated with a specific user interface (“UI”). User interface can be used by a user to perform various actions associated with software, e.g., update, upgrade installation, correction, transport, configuration, etc. Among the different SL processes, there exists common behavior in their UI representation. Thus, there is a need for a user interface client that can provide an interface for rendering common behaviors of the software logistics processes as well accommodating and/or implementing various custom requirements of the software tools.